Faba (Resurgence)
Faba (Japanese: ザオボー Sauboh) is a recurring character in Pokémon Resurgence. He is the Aether Foundation's branch chief. History Under the alias "F" (Japanese: S), Faba keeps a blog on which he posts comments about his job and his beliefs on various subjects. These posts can be viewed on the computer in Aether Paradise's Secret Lab A, where the Type: Null specimens were created. One reveals that he developed the Beast Balls after taking the project over from his predecessor. Another reveals that he designed the control mask technology that would later be used on Type: Null following the failure of the RKS System initialization tests, as a precaution in case such an event took place. Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon The group along with Elio, Selene, and Hau first meet Faba at Memorial Hill on their way to the Ruins of Life. Trying to get some Team Skull Grunts to stop harassing a Slowpoke, Faba asks for theire. After defeating the Grunt, Faba, thankful the help invites them to visit the Hano Grand Resort after they finish their grand trial with Olivia. Upon arriving there, Faba invites the them to the Aether Paradise. He reappears to stop the group, Elio, Selene, Hau, and Gladion as they storm the foundation's headquarters for the kidnapped Lillie. They demand that Faba tell them what the foundation is planning, but Faba refuses and initiates battle where he is defeated. He concedes and grants the player's group clearance to the second basement floor, where he claims they will find Cosmog. This, however, turns out to be a lie spun by Faba to give himself time to call in reinforcements and strengthen his Pokémon team. By the time the group attempts to head towards Lusamine's quarters, Faba returns with several Aether Foundation Employees by his side. He reveals he has the key to the way forward in his hands, a plan which is called into question, frustrating him. After group defeats most of the employees, Ashe and Gladion engage in a Multi Battle with Faba and the remaining employee. Defeated once again, Faba is forced to relent and hand the keys over them. Sometime after, he teams up with Team Rainbow Rocket during their takeover of Aether Paradise, intending to use their success as a stepping stone to further his own career. He later attempts to the group, Elio, Selene, and Lillie from entering Team Rocket's Castle, only to be defeated again. He leaves afterwards, but not before warning them about the other people Giovanni brought with him from other worlds. After Giovanni's defeat, he attempts to cover his involvement in the incident, but ends up implicating himself by stating his true intention. In spite of all that, Faba is not fired from the Foundation but is instead demoted to intern. Appearance Faba is a lean man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, sporting a short beard. He wears a white outfit, bearing the symbol of Aether Foundation and having a yellow diamond-shaped decoration on his sleeves. Faba also wears a green undershirt, some green bracers on his arms, and large green glasses shaped like fava beans. He also has white boots with yellow soles and buttons. Personality Faba is very arrogant person. He believes himself to be far more important than he actually is and is seen defying to engage in most of the other roles he needs to do because of his ego. He is very insistent upon being addressed by his full title of Branch Chief and will ruthlessly defend his position. He will do whatever it takes to further his career, covering up his mistakes by lying or shifting the blame and switching loyalties when it suits him. He has been shown to not like children Pokémon On Hand Created Voice Actors *Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese) *Daniel J. Edwards (English) Gallery SM116 photo.png|A younger Faba with Lusamine, Mohn, and Wicke Faba Adventures.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aether Foundation Category:Psychic-type Trainers